


Love Changes Everything

by lostshirehobbit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fake Public Image, Family, Love, Troubled Marriage, troubles behind closed doors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostshirehobbit/pseuds/lostshirehobbit
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa are married but not all is as perfect as they make out in public. Behind closed doors they raise 6-year-old Draco and try to love each other whilst being drawn to others. They love each other but not in the way they should. One day one word changes everything and sacrifices must be made as events that could shatter their fake image unfold and threaten everything.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Well we've made it to July and hasn't 2020 been crazy so far? I wonder what the second half of the year has in store for us. I should also be starting back at work after nearly 4 months off but I should be OK for updates as I managed to get ahead. I have also updated my profile to reflect the changes and listed all my facelaims so you can have a look at them. Now without any more waffling here is the rewritten Love Changes Everthing. Enjoy!  
> Stay safe, lots of love,  
> LM xxxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 1:**

**Prologue-Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts-January 1973**

_"Lucius you cannot be seriously considering letting our parents do this to us!" Narcissa Black said as she looked at him._

_Luckily the two were then only ones in the common room. The embers of the fire so low that they were no longer emitting warmth._

_Lucius Malfoy sent a well-aimed Incendio at the dying embers and soon warmth began to flow through the room again._

_"Well what do you propose we do Narcissa? Refuse to marry each other? You know full well that we are to be married and our parents have probably been planning this for years," he said as he learnt against the wall, "we cannot go against our parents. You know full well what could happen… what would happen."_

_The female blonde's eyes widened as she looked at him._

_"Do not compare me to her. I am nothing like the blood traitor. I would never betray the family name like she did. I would never run off with a Muggleborn!" she spat as she looked at him. Anger was fizzling inside her at their situation. It was impossible. Her heart belonged to someone else and, in some way, Lucius knew that. He could see that as she looked at him across the common room. He thought he knew exactly who Narcissa loved and he wished she could be with him, but her family would never allow her to marry anyone else but him._

_"I meant that he would probably be killed so you would be left with no choice. You know how deluded your mother is at times Cissa…" he said, calling her by a name that he'd coined just for her, "she would make sure that he was hunted down and killed and we both know that you want him to live."_

_Narcissa sighed. Lucius was right. The last thing she wanted was her secret lover to die. That would just break her heart so bad. She loved her lover so much and couldn't bare thinking of the world without him._

_"You are a Death Eater aren't you?" she asked as she looked at him, "I want the truth Lucius so don't you dare lie to me."_

_Lucius sighed, she was to be his wife after all. He steered her into a chair and she looked at him. Her blue eyes intoxicated him and he looked at her before he rolled up his left sleeve and nothing… silence. He knew it was a lot to take in but he had expected a reaction from her about it all. The silence made him nervous._

_"I'd heard the rumors from Severus," she said, "but I didn't believe him at first…" she said, "he had his suspicions."_

_"Wait… Severus? Is he…?" Lucius asked as he looked at her._

_The silence coming from Narcissa was enough to confirm to the Malfoy that Severus was the one who had his betrothed's heart. He wasn't exactly friendly with the Potions whizz but he knew of him._

_"I cannot help being in love with him Lucius. I love him so so much but if mother finds out…"_

_"She would kill him. That is why we have to do this. We must marry each other to keep him safe. Don't you see?"_

_"But I could never love you like I love him. We'd have to produce an heir and I don't want that… but if we don't then she'll find out I don't love you and then…" She couldn't finish her sentence and then looked up as she felt hands wrapping around hers._

_"I don't have your heart and I doubt I ever will but if you truly want to protect Severus then we have to do this. If not for our Houses but for Severus' survival. I am willing to enter a loveless marriage to save him for you," he said as he looked at her. He looked into her eyes and then found his lips on hers._

_He kissed her softly. He didn't love her… what was he doing? Horror turned to surprise as he found her kissing him back before she suddenly pulled away._

_"That should never have happened. I hate this!" Narcissa sighed, frustrated with the situation, "I don't love you and yet I'm drawn to you at the same time."_

_"We have to be convincing if we are going to save Severus' life," Lucius pointed out and Narcissa sighed, knowing that Lucius was right and all that mattered to her was saving Severus' life… even if that meant entering into a loveless marriage with Lucius Malfoy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Narcissa discuss many things and Lucius promises to be there more for Draco and Narcissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So remember I said I was back at work on the 15th...? Well that and my brother's 11th birthday and last day at prmiary school meant that the mid-month updates slipped from my mind. I do hope you can forgive and I'm around 3-4 months ahead in both planning and writing so not having updates ready to go shouldn't be a problem. Anyway here's the update finally! Enjoy!  
> Stay safe.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 2:**

**Malfoy Manor-1986**

Narcissa Malfoy was sat relaxing on her chaise lounge in the parlor having a glass of wine. The newly turned 6-year-old Draco was now asleep and the blonde was unwinding before Lucius returned home from wherever he was. She’d suspected he had some witch on the side and she hated it but she was so exhausted from Draco that she didn’t want anything other than to sleep snuggled into him. She had slowly begun to love him, but her heart still yearned for Severus.

She sipped her wine as she read a page of her book before she placed the glass down and carried on reading her book before she heard the tinkle of the Floo. She sighed and carried on reading her book, waiting for Lucius to come and find her as he always did. She hoped that he wouldn’t come to her reeking of the bit on the side’s perfume.

Soon enough she heard the sound of her husband’s shoes approaching and continued to read her book. Just as she turned the page when he walked in. The first thing she noticed was the absence of perfume.

“So you’ve washed her off then I see…” she said without even looking up from her book.

“I’ve actually been with our son’s godfather discussing matters of potions and becoming a governor at Hogwarts,” Lucius said, causing Narcissa to put her book down and look at him.

“Sorry… I just assumed…” she said, uncurling her legs.

“Why won’t you believe me when I say that I ended things with her?” Lucius asked as he sat down.

“Because I feel like I’m being punished for loving two people at the same time and I cannot help that at all Lucius. Severus had my heart first, but you have a part of it as well. You are my husband. It might have been forced but you are the father of my child and that is something I can never have with Severus,” Narcissa said.

“Yet I feel like you are holding the fact I slept with someone else over me constantly…”

“Yet you even admitted that you slept with her because I love Severus! You said you’d never hold it against me! Yet you appear to be!” Narcissa said before shooting up from her perch and grabbed her book before she felt a hand on her wrist preventing her from moving.

“You are my wife and I have tried to make it up to you time and time again,” he said, “don’t go. Can we have a drink together? Just us. We don’t have to talk at all if you don’t want to,” Lucius said, his voice softer. She watched him, realising it was the same tone he’d always used around her after the shock of their betrothal had sunk in.

“OK. Fine,” she sighed before walking over to the sofa by the fireplace with him. She made herself comfortable as Lucius summoned an elf to get them some wine before he sat down next to her.

“I will stay home a bit more and try and help with Draco. It’s not fair to leave him for you to raise. He’s my son too,” Lucius said as he watched her, studied her even, seeing how tired she was. It was obvious that their son was a bundle of energy and he needed to step up a little to help his wife with their son.

“Lucius… you’ve never taken any interest in Draco so why start now?” Narcissa asked as she sipped her wine and looked at him, “I want an honest answer as well so please don’t lie to me.”

“Because we never get any time together because you are so tired after looking after him that we don’t have time for each other in the evening. Like you said before you are my wife and we should be spending time together,” Lucius said as he looked at her, aware that she was looking at him.

“It’s been six years Luc. Draco is six and you’ve been absent from most of his life. First it was the Death Eaters and now it’s the Ministry with your father there that it feels like Draco and I don’t matter,” Narcissa said as she looked at him before sighing, “I feel like it’s all too little to late now to do that.”

Silence filled the air. To the world… Pureblood world Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were the couple everyone aspired to be, but at home there were so many cracks in the marriage that meant they were often discussing their issues after their son had gone to bed. Slips of cooling alcohol were drunk before Lucius sighed.

“I don’t want my son growing up thinking his father never cared about him because his father loves him very much and everything that he is doing now is for him,” he said, “everything I am doing is for us… for his future. The vineyard, everything I have will be his one day and I want to secure that for him, so he doesn’t have to worry.”

Narcissa scoffed,

“Personal gain then I see,” she said before finding Lucius’ lips crashing down onto hers. That was the last thing she had expected to happen. Her wine glass crashed to the floor and she silently cursed herself before she found herself responding to the kiss. She had always been drawn to him; despite the fact she’d hated him at first. He was her weakness. Severus held her heart, but Lucius held a certain weakness that she could never say no to.

Pulling her closer Lucius knew that he had to do a lot of making up and that he needed to prove to Narcissa that he was committed to her. His hands rested on her hips as he continued to kiss her, almost surprised that she had responded to the kiss in the first place. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed more and she responded.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered as she looked down at him.

“No. I’m sorry Cissa. Things will be different from now on,” he said softly before laying her down and kissing her still, happy to have this time with her after so long of no intimacy. He knew he needed to step up and he silently vowed to do just that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments and tension and Narcissa discovers it's someone close to her who is Lucius' lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy August everyone! Well it's still a crazy year and I don't think anyone could have seen 2020 turning out the way it has. Anyway congrats on making it to level 8 in Jumanji! I am officially back at work and I'm still ahead on updates and loving being back at work. It feels good to be back working and it appears to have unblocked my mind and I feel creative again. We wll see how it goes.  
> Stay safe.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 3:**

The change had begun the next day. Narcissa woke late and wondered why Draco hadn’t been in to wake her up as normal. She dressed and put on her make up and then did her hair before heading towards the stairs. The faint sound of laughter hit her ears causing her to hurry down the stairs towards the parlor.

The sight that greeted her made her heart flutter and she watched Lucius sat amusing Draco. He really was trying and that made her heart swell as she watched her husband and son together.

“Draco I think mother is awake finally,” Lucius said to their son before Draco gasped and hurried over to Narcissa and she scooped him into her arms.

“Thank you for letting me sleep in,” Narcissa said to Lucius as she sat down with Draco on her lap.

“You needed it and I’ve arranged for you to spend the afternoon with Helena Greengrass,” Lucius said as he looked at her, “you are also free to spend the evening as you wish. I will take care of Draco,” he said softly before calling for lunch to be made.

The three had lunch and then Narcissa kissed Draco goodbye and said that she would either be back late or even in the morning depending on what happened with her plans.

Narcissa smiled as she greeted Helena Greengrass.

“It’s lovely to see you again,” the Greengrass mother said, “I was surprised to get the owl from Lucius to expect you today.”

“I think he feels bad about me being with Draco all the time so he offered to watch him. I can also do what I want tonight,” Narcissa said as the two sat down in the garden to have tea.

“Will you go to Severus?” Helena asked. Narcissa and Helena had grown up together and both had had trouble conceiving. Helena had managed to have two girls, Daphne and Astoria, whilst the Malfoy Curse meant just Draco from the Malfoys.

“He said I could do what I wanted and I miss Sev so much. I know he’s still seeing that mistress of his as well,” Narcissa said softly, a hint of venom in her voice, “did you have any more information on who it is?” she asked her close friend.

Helena nodded and looked at Narcissa.

“You are really not going to like this at all. It’s your cousin Eira,” she said and had to cast a quick spell to prevent her teacup from shattering on the floor.

“Eira…?” Narcissa whispered, unable to believe what she was hearing, “but she…”

“I’m sorry and wished I had better news but it appears that Eira is the one who your husband is sleeping with,” Helena said, an hand on Narcissa’s arm.

“I need to go to Severus… now…” Narcissa whispered and Helena nodded,

“Go and I’ll say you’re here if Lucius asks,” she said. Narcissa thanked her and apparated on the spot and was soon knocking on Severus’ door. As soon as the door was opened Narcissa kissed him and it didn’t take long before the two had tumbled into bed with each other.

“It’s Eira. Lucius is sleeping with my cousin Eira,” Narcissa whispered as she rested her head on Severus’ chest as he stroked her back softly.

“Weren’t they a thing once?” Severus asked softly as he looked down at her and felt her nod her head.

“They’d stopped but obviously that’s changed seeing as I never gave you up,” Narcissa whispered before Severus kissed her head and allowed her to just rest.

“We will be together somehow,” Severus said as he looked at her, “even if we have to run away together,” he said softly, desperate to give her hope.

The next morning and Narcissa arrived back at Malfoy Manor and she smiled before heading to Lucius’ study seeing as Draco was playing happily.

“How was Draco last night?” she asked him as she sat down.

“Fine thanks. How was it at Helena’s?” Lucius asked as he looked up at her.

“It was good thanks. I know it’s my cousin Eira who’s your bit on the side,” Narcissa said, “Helena found out for me.”

“Oh and you weren’t with Severus last night?” Lucius said using his wand to close the door and lock it, “I gave up Eira because you wanted me to.”

“Oh and you expect me to give up the godfather of our son?” Narcissa said as she crossed her arms, “you know we have to see him!”

“You don’t have to sleep with him!” Lucius said, “I will start it up with Eira again then!”

“We never agreed that I would stop seeing the godfather of our son!” Narcissa said, “he comes here to see Draco!”

“And that’s the only time you don’t let anything happen because our son is there!” Lucius spat angrily.

The shouting continued and names were said before both sat down in chairs.

“We both love each other and others at the same time but we have a son and we need to stop arguing and work this out for him,” Lucius sighed.

“I will try and stop sleeping with Severus if you agree to keep up not sleeping with Eira,” Narcissa said, “what matters here is Draco. We both love each other and other people and we both know that this marriage was forced upon us.”

“I’m sorry that I can’t just switch my feelings off for Severus,” Narcissa said, “but I will agree to working on our marriage,” she said softly.

“Then I will try and do the same,” Lucius said softly and a fragile agreement was reached. The only question was if it would last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balls, intimacy and tiny Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!  
> Welcome back to updates! Work is fully back now and I'm surviving. Planning to get some writing done now I appear to be back into some sort of routine. Just happy I managed to get on with writing whilst full lockdown was on. Hope you enjoy these updates and thank you so much for reading my work.  
> Stay safe!  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 4:**

Lucius was wondering how he could distract Narcissa so she wouldn’t have to think about trying to sleep with Eira again. He knew it was wrong as they were somehow family from his marriage to Narcissa but they’d been together before he and Narcissa had officially been betrothed and she’d bee with Severus so they’d both betrayed each other before the marriage and had done it since. That was when the idea struck him.

He hurried along to his wife’s study and knocked on the door before being allowed to enter. He walked in and saw her in her window seat reading a book.

“Lucius… what is it? Has something happened with Draco?” she asked placing the book down and looking at her husband.

“When was the last time you held a ball?” he asked, deciding to get straight to the point.

“About six months ago. Why?” she asked as she looked at him.

“I think it’s about time that you hosted another one. Remind everyone that the Malfoys are the superior where ball hosting is a concern,” Lucius said as he sat down beside her, “so host one. Think of a reason and host one.”

“Draco is OK though?” Narcissa asked.

“Yes,” Lucius chuckled, “Draco is fine and currently happily playing.”

“Don’t chuckle. You know it is a weakness of mine,” Narcissa said before feeling Lucius lifting her chin to look at him.

“I do love you, no matter what you think Cissa…” he said softly as he looked into her eyes.

“Do you? I do too… well I have learnt to,” she whispered back before Lucius kissed her softly.

She couldn’t help but let him pull her onto his lap. She did love him, even though she truly loved Severus. She moved so she was straddling his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back softly.

Lucius wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her against him as his hands crept into her hair and he tugged at her hair gently before feeling her hands in his hair. His hands began to snake down to her hips and they let soft moans escape their lips before a voice was heard and they sprung apart.

“Draco!” Narcissa smiled as she jumped off Lucius’ lap and bent down to talk to their son before picking him up and sitting him on her lap next to Lucius, “what’s wrong little man?” she asked.

“I am hungry. Is it time for dinner yet?” he asked and Lucius looked at the clock and called an elf and asked for dinner to be started.

“We will carry on tonight,” Lucius whispered in his wife’s ear before leaving his wife and son alone for a while.

Eventually the three were sat at the dining room table and they ate quietly, Lucius looking at the Evening Prophet that had now arrived.

“I will bath Draco tonight so you can start the preparation on the ball,” Lucius said, “however I’m sure that he will still want mother to read him a bedtime story,” Lucius said and Draco nodded instantly in agreement. Lucius couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

As soon as dinner was over Lucius headed to Draco’s bathroom with him to get the bath ready and Narcissa headed to her study to begin making a list of everything that she had to do for the ball. She grabbed her calendar and instantly looked at dates, finding a suitable slot and decided to get the invitations produced the next day.

She looked and saw that most were spring themed events so she decided on a masked ball… a personal favourite of hers. She smiled and began to do a rough sketch for the invitations and she would send it off first thing in the morning. She smiled as she heard distant sounds and put her quill down and headed along to her son’s room where Lucius was just getting Draco and his toy dragon into bed.

Narcissa went to the bookshelf in Draco’s room and grabbed the reading book before getting onto the bed and sitting by Draco. Lucius sat in the chair and watched as Narcissa began to read the story to their son.

He watched as Narcissa read and he couldn’t see himself having a child with Eira but he was reminded about the moment when he’d fallen in love with his wife. That day in the birthing room at Malfoy Manor when a newborn Draco had been placed on his wife’s chest. That was the moment that Lucius had finally felt love for his wife. Narcissa’s moment was when she’d witnessed a tender moment between the father and his newborn son.

Lucius came back to reality and saw their son was asleep. He rose from his seat and walked round to Narcissa, placed the book on the edge of the bed and pulled her to her feet kissing her softly.

He led her to their room and closed the door and kissed her softly.

“I want us to properly make love Cissa,” he whispered against her lips and Narcissa didn’t speak but she just kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. That was all Lucius needed before he led her towards the bed, beginning to remove her clothes as he moved her.

Clothes soon were sent flying and lights were dimmed as Lucius pushed his wife back onto the bed and felt the old magic return to them.

“Luc…” Narcissa breathed as she snaked her hands down his back, scratching his back slightly. Lucius chuckled and nibbled on her lips which sent her to dizzy heights.

Sweaty bodies began to tangle and kisses were shared and received. It had been a while since the couple had been intimate but, somehow, the intimacy had returned and both fell asleep back in a little bubble they hadn’t been in since the night Draco was conceived.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Severus have a chat about the situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!  
> Happy September!! You've made it to level 9 of Jumanji! It is also my birthday month... it's after the mid-month updates so hold off on those wishes. I will confess that work has been so full on but hopefully now it's calming down and I should be able to get back to writing. I really miss it. I guess I just got so used to being able to write when I wanted... now it's getting back into a routine with work and wverything. Thanks for the continued support. It means so much to me. Enjoy this next update!  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 5:**

Lucius smirked as he watched Narcissa planning the ball and keeping an eye on Draco at the same time. Of course the previous night had meant so much to Lucius but Eira was never far from his mind.

“Is there anything I can do it help?” Lucius asked as he walked into the room and smiled softly at her.

“You can take these invitations and send the owls off with them please,” Narcissa said, “I would do it myself but I don’t think that Draco should be near the owlery for a couple of years yet at least,” she said and Lucius nodded in agreement,

“Is Severus coming?” he asked as he looked at her.

“He’s the godfather of our son Luc. It would be wrong if we didn’t invite him. He’d probably show up anyway so ot seems the better option just to invite him anyway,” Narcissa replied, “you know what he’s like.”

“Yes I do rather but I can’t have Eira here can I?” he asked as he looked at her.

“Eira is in the south of France for three months Lucius. She wouldn’t be able to come even if she had wanted to,” Narcissa said, “I had to check when I wrote the invitations this morning,” she sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and looked at him, “I know you want her here. This whole situation is a mess and I wish there was a simpler way to solving this but there isn’t. I do love you Luc,” she added before moving to kiss him softly and he ran a hand through her hair before heading off to send the invitations. It never ceased to amaze him how she’d managed to do invitations in around 24 hours.

He looked at the next batch and came across Severus’ one. He needed a break and to talk to Severus so he slipped that one into his pocket before sending the rest off. He then decided to apparate to Spinner’s End to see the wizard his wife was in love with.

“Lucius… this is a surprise,” Severus said as he opened the door and saw the slightly older wizard looking at him, “come in,” he said before closing the door behind him and found Lucius sat in a chair.

“I came to give you this and we need to talk,” Lucius said, “I know you will understand how I feel in a way.”

Severus took the envelope and opened it and chuckled,

“A masked ball? Really Narcissa?” he said aloud before he went to get drinks and then sat down and had a drink, “how is Draco?”

“Draco is fine thank you, playing with his toy dragons when I left. I thought I’d driven Eira from her mind but then I had to bring her up,” Lucius said, “I just don’t get why Cissa and I can’t see eye-to-eye over this.”

“Lucius… Narcissa and I never meant to hurt you. She wants to do the right thing be you. She is married to you, the mother of your child… that is something that she can never have with me. She has all that with you,” Severus said, “I can’t help that she and I fell in love first but what I do know is she wants to see and, yes we did spend that night together, but she wants to try and focus on you and trying to save the marriage…”

“Whilst all I can do is talk about Eira…” Lucius sighed, “this whole thing is such a mess. I love them both.”

“Now you know how Narcissa feels when she says that she loves us both. She is trying to stay away from me when she’s so drawn to me like you are to Eira,” Severus said, “I never wanted to love her the moment she said that you two were to marry but we can’t help loving each other. This situation is complicated and such a mess. The truth is there is nothing that can be done about it.”

Lucius had a sip of some of his drink before sighing softly.

“We’ve managed to keep this secret from everyone since school and somehow we will continue to. Eira knows about you and Cissa. She told me that a few weeks ago but she is still loyal to the Blacks and Rosiers so will not throw Cissa to the wolves.”

“Well that is one good thing. The last thing we need is something happening to me or Narcissa because of this,” Severus said, “I mean that really would not look good for the Blacks. First Andromeda and then Narcissa. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I kept telling her we should have run away together after the engagement but she wouldn’t.”

“She chose family and duty and then secretly kept her liaisons with you. She wanted the best for her family,” Lucius said as he looked at Severus, “do you believe in soulmates?”

Severus had to cover up the fact that he was chocking on his drink as he heard the word soulmate. It was a word he’d considered himself for the way that he’d been drawn to Narcissa Black as she’d been at the time when they’d first made love.

“Yes… yes I do,” he said finally, “I believe it’s why I’m so drawn to Narcissa and why I think about her all the time. I also believe that the same is true of you and Eira.”

“I was afraid that you would say that. Even when I’m intimate with Cissa Eira creeps into my mind,” Lucius sighed, “I’m married to Narcissa and yet yearn for Eira at times. How can this be possible?”

“Because soulmates are real but we never realised and Narcissa would give up everything with me so she could raise her family’s reputation again… even if that meant marrying you when she probably knows that she and I are soulmates. That’s why she wanted me as Draco’s godfather because it was the closest thing I could be after you two married.”

“I wish everyone could be with who they are meant to be with but it’s not possible. Eira and I would be fine but Cissa would never be allowed to be with you. That’s why she stayed quiet and let this happen. Family and to protect your life so you wouldn’t have been killed,” Lucius said and Severus nodded,

“Yes. She did what she had to… what was right for everyone… except her,” he said.

“I know you will always be her first love but I think I have a little place in her heart now,” Lucius said.

“Of course you do. You’re the father of her child. That is something I can never have. Just try and think about her feelings more and not mention Eira as much. She’s hurting just as much as you,” Severus said and Lucius nodded. Somehow he knew his friend was right and he had to be a little more sensitive to his wife’s feelings, even if that meant keeping his a secret from her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa and Priscilla talk about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone!  
> Well this silly Billy forgot to update but the countdown is on now until I head to my dad's for my birthday week. Got around to making a list and realised that I hadn't updated yet. Better late than never right? See you in October and after my birthday!  
> Stay safe, lots of love,  
> LM xxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 6:**

Narcissa was taking a break from Ball planning and was sat having afternoon tea with her mother-in-law. Lucius had Draco for the afternoon so it was the perfect excuse for the two to have a catch up.

"How is the situation since the last time we spoke?" Priscilla asked. That's what the troubles were called. That way if anyone overheard they wouldn't have a clue what was being discussed. The less people who knew the better as far as Priscilla Malfoy was concerned.

"I feel like I'm finally able to start loving Lucius the way I do Severus but I still yearn to be with Sev and it's just so hard to be able to love Lucius sometimes, especially when he mentions Eira…" Narcissa sighed, "she's my cousin and does this to me. I know they slept together at school, same as me and Severus and me and Lucius… Merlin that sounds so… wrong… slutty even," she sighed as she sipped her tea.

Priscilla had almost choked as she heard Narcissa say a word she hadn't expected her to know.

"Narcissa Rosalie Malfoy! Never did I expect you to know that word!"

"Well it's true when you look at the bare facts. The only ones who never slept together were Eira and Severus. In fact they despised each other," Narcissa sighed, "luckily nobody picked up on what was happening or else that would have been game over."

"Lucius told me you know. He needed tell someone so I knew from very only on that he was drawn to Eira and you were drawn to Severus… even before you two were engaged. I've known from the start," Priscilla said as she looked at Narcissa, "yes I've known since you and Lucius were engaged in his Seventh Year and I don't intend on any harm happening to you or Lucius or even Severus."

"Why keep such a secret? That could have spelt disaster for the Malfoys and Blacks?" Narcissa quizzed, half in shock and half trying to hide it.

"Because I knew that there was some sort of love there between you and my son," Priscilla said as she looked and studied her daughter-in-law, "I knew that with time you'd grown to love him as you should have from the start, but different to the way that you love Severus. He is the one who truly has your heart but you love Lucius too… not a forced love but there is love there for all to see."

Silence fell as the women finished their cups of tea before the bewitched teapot replenished their cups and ate some cake before either of them decided to speak again.

"You did one very smart thing though Cissa," Priscilla said, "made Severus Draco's godfather, thus allowing him to come to Malfoy Manor whenever he wanted to without raising any suspicions."

"Lucius wanted it as well but I suspected that he also wanted me to be happy and that meant having Severus around no matter what happened," Narcissa said as she looked at Priscilla, "even if that meant seeing us together. I never meant for things to be this complicated. All I wanted to do was have a stable marriage and children and just be able to have everything a little girl dreams of."

"You have… it's just a different way around things. You're married and in love. The two are just not quite with the same man but slowly it is," Priscilla said softly before she rested a hand on Narcissa's pale, but perfectly manicured hand, "I know you never meant to make things complicated. I don't think Lucius did either. It just happened and I think it wasn't down to you but I want to do some more research first. We need to get to the bottom of what is going on and why it is this way so we can see how bad it could get. We need to be ready for anything really."

Narcissa sighed and nodded before she silently sipped her tea. A thousand thoughts were rushing through her mind, twisting and tormenting her causing the cup in her hand to wobble and almost fall to the floor but Priscilla moved quickly despite her age and was soon on her knees in front of her daughter-in-law.

"It doesn't matter what happens now. You and Lucius will continue to keep everything behind closed doors and in public the golden couple of society," she said softly, "you are the one who gave up everything to save your family after Andromeda and there can be no bigger sacrifice than what you did to save your family and I shall certainly be having words with my son about Eira."

"No don't. He'll know that I have spoken to you and that will only cause trouble really," Narcissa sighed.

"I very much doubt it Cissa. More than likely he'll listen a bit more to his mother. He always used to," Priscilla said as she looked at Narcissa.

"Part of me thinks that I should have gone and run with Severus… but then…"

"No. You wouldn't have no matter what. Severus would have been killed and you'd have been forced to marry Lucius no matter what. You'd have been trapped in a loveless marriage and that would have been a fate worse than death," Priscilla said, "you're smart Narcissa. A true Ravenclaw with the cunning of a Slytherin," she said, "I have always maintained that I will support you and Lucius and I will always do so. Draco secures the Malfoy line remains alive and intact. That was the main concern."

"Yes but there can be no more children no matter what because of the Malfoy Curse," Narcissa sighed, "Draco will be an only grandchild and that is sad. He should have someone to play with and grow up with," she sighed.

"The main thing that the Malfoy line is secure in Draco," Priscilla said, "if you and Lucius want to try again than you can. I want you happy Narcissa. That is all I have ever wanted. The Malfoy Curse has taken most things from Lucius and Abraxas and Draco as well before he's even started Hogwarts. I hate it but all we can do is live with it sadly," she said before passing Narcissa back her teacup and the two resumed their afternoon tea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priscilla offers to have Draco so Lucius and Narcissa can talk and have a child free night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Welcome to level 10 of Jumanji... and yes I have decided to stick with that for the rest of the year before you ask. I had a lovely week away (and birthday) and now I feel creative again and I am hoping to write well again. October is the month when I want to get some good habits going and make the most of these last months of 2020 better than what has just been. Enjoy the update.  
> Stay safe.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 7:**

“I still long for a daughter,” Narcissa said as she looked at her mother-in-law, “that dream will never go away I feel. It’s always ben a dream of mine and no matter how impossible it is I fear that the dream will never go away and that hurts rather a lot. It just gets me down a lot and I just hate the way it makes me feel sometimes. It’s a dream that I know will never come true and I get so depressed about it at times. I know you feel the same way Priscilla and don’t you bother trying to lie to me.”

Priscilla knew that Narcissa would know she was lying so she sipped her tea quietly, giving herself time to word her answer.

“Yes I did but there is hope for you and Lucius because in a way my dream to get a daughter came true when you married into the family. There is hope yes. Maybe it will happen one day. You just have to wait and see but it’s something to hold onto when things get dark,” Priscilla said and she watched as Narcissa sat back in her chair and sighed as she thought about what her mother-in-law had said.

“I… I just feel so lost at times and I just feel like I’m floating. I love Severus and Lucius and I know what I have to be but I don’t know… I know I can’t be with Severus but with all the arguing with me and Lucius it feels like I’m lost..” Narcissa said softly as she tried to explain her thoughts.

“You know what you need? A night with Lucius where you can both just focus on each other and find common ground again. You both have lost your way a bit,” Priscilla said, “Lucius has been at the Ministry or with Eira and you have been raising Draco and feeling detached from Lucius and that is probably why you are feeling lost. You two need a night together and that will be tonight. Abraxas and I will have Draco and there will be nobody disturbing you. I still have a certain amount of sway with the House Elves around this Manor. Once you’ve been a Lady of the House you will always be a Lady of the House. Just remember that when you retire and Draco’s wife is running the Manor.”

“Priscilla I cannot ask you to look after my son for a night…” Narcissa started before Priscilla raised a hand to quiet her.

“I am not being asked… I am telling you that Abraxas and I will take care of Draco tonight. You and Lucius need time together and what you get up to is your own business,” Priscilla told her, “but you and Lucius need this night to yourselves.” Narcissa sighed and knew that she didn’t really have a choice.

So after Priscilla had taken Draco away with her. Lucius and Narcissa had decided that they wouldn’t get completely dressed up but they would dress well for the dinner that Priscilla had arranged for them.

“So what is this in aid of?” Lucius asked, “it feels like it was pretty quickly arranged.”

“It was rather, only arranged at afternoon tea because your mother felt we needed it. We need to reconnect,” Narcissa said softly as she looked at Lucius, “things aren’t easy but not really having time together doesn’t help either. We are meant to be married and yet we need to reconnect.” Lucius nodded and sighed.

“Me keep going on about Eira hasn’t helped has it?” he asked as he looked at her.

“No. I’m trying to not mention Severus too much and yet here you are mentioning Eira rather a lot,” Narcissa said, “it’s not very nice at all really,” she said avoiding her husband’s eye, “it upsets me more than anything. We are both just as trapped in this but shoving it in each other’s face isn’t really going to help.”

“I know and I’m really sorry. We need to try and focus on each other,” Lucius said as he looked at her, “you have to be my focus now and nobody else.”

The small chat carried on and Lucius and Narcissa were soon in bed. They hadn’t slept together but they were talking to each other.

“You should have told me it was bothering you and I’d have stopped,” Lucius said as he looked down at her.

“Yes but would you really? You don’t seem to listen to me when it comes to our lovers,” Narcissa said as she looked at him, “I love you Lucius. You have found a place in my heart but Severus had it first but I do not push you or remind you about it because you would be upset.”

Lucius remained silent as he thought about what his wife had said and he began to see the damage that he was doing.

“Do I really go on about her a lot?” he asked.

“You asked if she could come to the Ball because I invited Severus,” Narcissa pointed out, “Severus is Draco’s godfather so of course I would invite him. Eira has never come to one of our Balls before so why would I invite her other than the fact that you want her there? Can you see what I mean?” she asked as she watched him.

“Yes I can see why that would upset you,” Lucius said, “the fact that I even mentioned Eira coming was wrong but see it as an opportunity in that I can prove myself to you.”

“No Lucius,” Narcissa said, “Eira never comes anyway so why start now? Don’t you think we have enough issues as it is? See there you go again. Trying to find a way to convince me to allow her to come when I have said she’s out of the country. You just don’t listen!”

Lucius looked down at her before moving on top of her and pinned her down.

“I’m sorry OK? I can’t help being drawn to her really just like you can’t with Severus but I will take this night into consideration and listen. I will try and mention Eira less,” Lucius said kissing her softly and she gave in. Despite the fact he annoyed her, she did love him and that was something she was trying to do no matter how hard it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa begins to plan the Ball and Severus visits causing the two to give into their feelings for the first time in years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I come with good news! I am finally able to write again! I seem to be getting over the block and now I am really hoping to get back into the swing of planning and ready and get back to the stage I was in August. I have an idea for a Draco and Astoria fic in my head inspired by an RP I am currently doing on Twitter so we shall see if i can form a fanfic from the idea.  
> Stay safe,  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 8:**

Lucius and Narcissa appeared to be back on level ground again after their night alone. Priscilla couldn’t help but look smug as she brought Draco back to the Manor. She hoped that there had been some discussion and maybe the husband and wife understood each other a little better than they did before.

As Narcissa headed off with Draco Lucius turned to his mother and looked at her.

“Cissa and I spoke about how much I keep mentioning Eira,” he said looking down at his feet on the ground, “I really had no idea that it bothered her so much. I keep hating her because of Severus but I wanted him as Godfather just as much as she did.”

“Your wife was smart there Lucius and she knew that it was the best thing all around for everyone,” Priscilla said, “that doesn’t give her an excuse to parade him to you but he is free to come to the Manor.”

“Yet I can’t with Eira,” Lucius said.

“Eira coming and going would just make it suspicious. The last thing we need is Druella finding out about any of this or you can kiss everything goodbye as there is no way she’d let you break Cissa’s heart. You are both stuck in this and you both need to figure things out because if you don’t then the House of Malfoy and House of Black will crumble. Nobody wanted this and only you and Cissa can make it work. I know you both love each other but you seem to care less about her feelings. Remember her words from last night and you two will be OK,” she said before saying her goodbyes and that she’d check in eventually.

Lucius went and stood in the doorway to Draco’s playroom and watched as Narcissa had enchanted Draco’s dragon plushie and was using her wand to fly it around the room for Draco to play with. She was a devoted mother, just as he was a devoted father and he knew that they would ride the storm, especially now he understood how she felt.

Ball preparations began to increase in earnest and Narcissa was juggling Draco and Ball preparations some days and others Lucius was around for. He knew that she wanted this to be spoken about for weeks after and said that money was nothing and whatever she wanted she could have it because he secretly wished the same as her.

Severus was also free and he had stopped by and was sat playing with Draco for a while as Lucius had been called to the Ministry. Of course Narcissa had invited all the top people at the Ministry. She knew exactly who to invite to get the Ball noticed far and beyond.

Narcissa was walking past the playroom when she froze in the doorway.

“Severus… what are you doing here?” she asked, concentration beginning to fail on the papers in her hands.

“I was here to see Draco and Lucius got called into the Ministry of Magic so asked me to stay with Draco as you were busy with Ball things,” Severus explained as he stood up and walked over to her.

“Just because I am planning the Ball doesn’t mean that I cannot watch my son as well,” Narcissa said, “I’ve managed it other days.”

“I don’t think he meant it like that,” Severus said, moving so Draco couldn’t see his godfather’s hand reaching up to caress his mother’s cheek, “he knows how important this is to you so he asked me to stay with Draco. He just wanted to make your life easier.”

“I’m sorry,” Narcissa sighed, “he’s really making an effort to stop talking about Eira but I’m still unsure if he’s lying or not.”

“This owl came from his father and the Minister so you can relax on this one Cissa,” Severus said softly as he stroked her cheek, “I’m sure that he will be home soon,” he added, “where will you be?”

“The Gardens. I need to check them next. Be good Draco!” Narcissa called before heading out to the Gardens. Severus watched her go. He’d find her once Lucius returned. He just wanted to see her.

Narcissa was in the Gardens when she heard footsteps on the gravel following her. She’d expected it to be Lucius so her blue eyes widened when she saw Severus stopping just in front of her.

“Lucius is home then?” she quizzed but knew the answer deep down and he nodded before moving closer to her, “no Sev… He can’t see me give into this when I’ve been giving him a hard time over Eira…”

Severus had rested a finger on her ruby red lipstick covered lips and pulled her towards where he knew her Secret Garden was. She knew instantly where they were going and she didn’t even stop him. In a way she needed to be with him as much as they’d been trying to keep away from each other.

As soon as the gate was closed and locked Severus pressed his lips to Narcissa’s and then that was it. She crumbled and kissed him back instantly. Her hands began to tug at his hair and his hands had soon released her golden locks from the pins holding them back.

Narcissa pulled him towards the Summerhouse and soon found herself laid on the sofa inside with Severus on top. They knew it was too risky for anything to happen but that didn’t stop them getting used to being soft and gentle with each other once more. Narcissa wanted him but she knew that had to be at his. Lucius could still find them if he really wanted to.

A while later and the two were laid under a blanket in just their underwear and Narcissa’s head rested on Severus’s chest as his hand ran lazily through her hair.

“I know you love Lucius and that’s why you stopped when we did but one day things will be different,” Severus said softly as he looked down at her.

“How? There’s nothing that can be done unless he makes the first move. I can’t do it Severus. You full well know I can’t,” Narcissa sighed as she rested a hand on his chest near her head, “there’s nothing that can be done and we just have to live with this.”

“One day they will be different Narcissa. I don’t know how or when but I know that I will free you from this…. When Draco is older and understands more,” Severus said.

“I want a daughter… I want a daughter and I know that it’s impossible with Lucius because of the curse…”

A sigh left Severus’s lips. The Malfoy Curse was famous and Severus held her closer still.

“I will give you a daughter and will ask Lucius if I can do that. If he wants he can even raise the child as his own,” Severus said as he looked at her.

“No! You can’t do that!” Narcissa said lifting her head up quickly to look at him, “she would be your daughter. Lucius and I would allow her to be yours.”

“No. She will be a Malfoy and I would be Godfather, just like I am with Draco. You need this Cissa,” Severus said before shushing her as he kissed her once more. His love for her, so strong that he would give her a daughter, if that meant he couldn’t be a father… but that wouldn’t happen because when he gave her a daughter he hoped to have her freed from the willing trap she was in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priscilla and Severus have a chat before the Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Did we all make it through October? All here? Well welcome to level 11 of Jumanji. We are almost through the year and somehow November is here. Honestly this year has been such a rollercoaster and I'll be relieved when it's all over but I can honestly say I will never forget this year. I don't think any of us will. Work is slowing down again so hopefully I can get writing again. The plan is to have my new Drastoria fic ready to go as an early holiday treat in December. Fingers crossed.  
> Stay safe.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 9:**

The day of the Ball finally arrived and Lucius was carrying Draco around behind Narcissa as she began to stress about the last minute things that weren’t quite perfect. Lucius sighed and spoke to Draco before looking around. An idea came to him.

“I’ll be back shortly,” he said kissing Narcissa’s cheek before he headed inside to the Floo Call area and fire called Severus, “any chance you could come and watch Draco if you’re ready or can get dressed here?”

“Let me guess she’s stressing over the last minute things?” Severus asked as he summoned his dress robes, “step back and I’ll come through then,” he said and Lucius stepped back and soon Severus was stood in front of him. Lucius called an elf to take Severus’ robes to his usual room when he stayed over.

“If you need myself or Cissa then send an elf to come. Draco you may show Severus to your playroom. I know you know the way,” Lucius said and chuckled softly as Draco pulled Severus towards his playroom. Lucius sighed before he headed out to Narcissa in the Gardens.

Severus sat down on the floor.

“Will you plaaaaay with me?” Draco asked as he held out a toy and Severus nodded and took the toy from his godson and began to play with Draco and the toys he had selected. He loved his grandson dearly but the thought that he was Lucius’ made him sad. He wanted a child with Narcissa more than anything and maybe, one day, that would come true.

Priscilla stepped through the fireplace and soon summoned an elf to her. “Where are my son and daughter-in-law?” she asked an elf.

“Master and Mistress are in the gardens and little master Draco is in his playroom with Mr. Severus,” the elf squeaked and bow low before being dismissed.

Priscilla frowned slightly before she swept up the stairs and soon appeared in the doorway to her grandson’s playroom. She watched the scene for a few moments before she walked in.

“Grandma!” Draco said as he hurried over to her and she picked her grandson up and cuddled him.

“Hello my little one. Are you excited for the Ball?” she asked before Draco nodded and smiled, “hello Severus,” she said before putting Draco back down on the floor and told him to go and play before sitting by the window. Severus knew what she wanted and told Draco to go and play before he went and sat by her.

“If I’d have known that you were coming early I’d have said no Priscilla,” Severus said as he looked at her.

“No. It’s fine. I’ve spoken to Lucius and Cissa about all of this but haven’t spoken to you yet… or her,” Priscilla replied and Severus instantly knew that the witch was on about Eira.

“I wish things were different and that I wasn’t as drawn to Cissa as what I am. I can’t help it and I feel so bad,” Severus said.

“You and Narcissa are soulmates and Lucius and Eira are. What that means is that you cannot help being drawn to each other and that is the bottom line,” Priscilla said softly so Draco wouldn’t be able to hear, “it is something that cannot be helped but I know that my daughter-in-law longs for a daughter and that Lucius cannot give her one because of the curse.”

“I have already said, with Lucius’ permission, I would give Narcissa a daughter and allow Lucius to raise it so the child would be safe,” Severus said, “she deserves to be happy even if we could never be together properly. I just want her happy.”

“Why would you do that? Give up what is yours?” Priscilla said, “it’s madness really Severus.”

“I’d be godfather and that is what would matter really. I just want Cissa to be happy and if that means giving up parental rights to my daughter then that is what I will do,” Severus said, “what matters is Cissa is happy.”

“This whole situation is messed up and if we’d all just waited a bit longer then maybe we wouldn’t be in this situation,” Priscilla sighed, “it’s because we never waited long enough that this has happened.”

“And you really think Druella Black would have allowed me to marry her daughter? I’m a halfblood Priscilla and no matter what happens nothing will ever change that,” Severus sighed, “of course she wouldn’t have allowed me to. Narcissa was always going to marry Lucius and have Draco and that is really where we are now. Yes this situation is messed up and there are people hurting but it’s better if it’s like this.”

Priscilla looked at Severus before reaching forwards and holding his hand softly.

“You cannot help who you are in love with and that is really where everything stops. Nobody can help who they are soulmates with and there are people hurting but hopefully, one day, maybe things will calm down and a solution can be sought,” she said.

“No. I will not let Draco be caught in the middle of whatever is going on Priscilla. Lucius and Cissa will stay married and things will stay like this,” Severus said, “They really have to be this way. For Draco’s sake.”

“If Eira wasn’t Cissa’s cousin then in some ways this would be a far less messy situation then it currently is,” Priscilla said before hearing a gasp and looked up to see Narcissa stood in the doorway.

“What…?” she asked.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Priscilla said as she looked at her daughter-in-law, “Severus and I were just talking about things and there is nothing to worry about.”

Severus nodded in agreement as his eyes met Cissa’s blue ones and he hoped that she could see that there was nothing to worry about.

“OK. I believe you both. I’m guessing you were discussing certain things,” she said and both nodded, “right well the Ball is about to start and guests are arriving so I thought that I’d better get Draco,” she said before picking Draco up and balancing him on her hip and leaving the room, blissfully unaware of what was about to unfold during the Ball…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Druella finds out about Lucius and Eira and Narcissa and Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you are all doing well and staying safe. Guessing who hasn't written anything in the past week...? Me so that is my main focus for this week. I really do love writing and it's a shame that I haven't done as much of it as I know I can do. I've also been having a declutter in my room. That's always good isn't it? Anyway I'm hoping to get my Christmas Tree up this month... little early but it seems a lot of people are getting them up as well. I'm currently listening to the Junior Eurovision album and the Christmas album from Maghan Trainor so hopefully that'll help with the writing. For those also reading Lyra's adventures in Hidden Child there will be an update as usual at the beginning of next month... I've hit an obstacle and didn't want to put up a rush, half attempted chapter. Enjoy the update!  
> Stay safe.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 10:**

Narcissa found Lucius and had Draco balanced on her hip. Lucius looked at his wife and wondered how she always looked stunning, even with their son balanced on her hip.

“I wondered when you would come and join me,” Lucius said, as he focused on his wife.

“I had to go and get Draco so Severus could finish getting ready and Draco is always usually with us when we welcome our guests,” Narcissa said before her eyes flickered to the guests that were now stood in front of her, “Eira…?” she asked, a hint… or rather obvious… coolness in her voice as she realised that Lucius had gone behind her back and invited her cousin even when she had forbidden it.

Anger began to flow through her veins and Narcissa looked around to see if Severus or Priscilla was close by to take Draco. Thankfully her mother-in-law was close and she asked her to have Draco. The older witch had looked confused until she’d seen Eira and nodded before watching Narcissa excusing herself and Lucius before dragging him away for a quiet chat… although Priscilla sincerely doubted it would be quiet.

Narcissa dragged Lucius all the way to her Secret Garden before she closed the gate. Nobody would be able to hear them there.

“What the hell have you done?! I said Eira was in France and would not be able to come!” Narcissa said as she looked at him, “but no you just had to mention it to her didn’t you? Why did you have to go behind my back?”

“I asked her to come because I wanted to see her and I thought that it wouldn’t arouse suspicions if she came now. I am fully aware that your mother must not find out anything,” Lucius said, “you’re allowed Severus…”

“Severus is here because he is our friend and the godfather of our son! Eira is my cousin who has never been to one of our balls. Really Lucius? I think her being here will certainly raise eyebrows. Do you only think with your cock because seriously…!”

“No Cissa. I am trying to repair our relationship and wanted to speak to Eira here and tell her that because it would look less odd. The only place I want my cock to be is in you. You are my wife Cissa, not her,” Lucius argued back, “you are so paranoid at times!”

“The amount of times that you have snuck away to be with her is far more than I ever did with Severus!” Narcissa said before gasping as Lucius pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. Narcissa was mad… furious even… with him but he knew that she couldn’t say no to him and she kissed her frenetically back before the two made love and didn’t even care that they were leaving marks on each other.

Eventually after much repairing of Narcissa’s gown and wands cleaning up appearances the two emerged back into the middle of the ball and walked around greeting the guests they’d failed to greet and apologised for their absence at the start of the Ball.

Lucius walked around with Narcissa on his arm and Eira and Severus, along with Priscilla were the only ones who could see the tension between the hosting couple and wondered when the four would get together.

Eventually the four managed to find a quiet corner.

“You two really need to stop acting so tense because someone will gather something is up,” Eira said as she watched her cousin.

“You shouldn’t be here. You weren’t invited by me Eira,” Narcissa said as she looked at her cousin, “Lucius invited you against my wishes and that has deeply upset me.”

“Well you invited Severus,” Eira spat back.

“He is a friend to myself and Lucius and the godfather of our son who has always come to Balls,” Narcissa said, “you haven’t been to one of our Balls,” she said, “I think you showing up would have raised more eyebrows than Severus showing up,” she said.

“You’re just worried that Lucius will make me scream more than he does you…” Eira smirked before Lucius grabbed Narcissa as she lurched forwards towards her cousin.

“Eira that is uncalled for!” Lucius said as he looked at his lover, “Narcissa is my wife and you dare say those sorts of things in front of her. This situation is tense without you saying that. Nobody speaks to my wife like that! Get out of here,” he said before Eira smirked and left before Lucius took the time to check that Narcissa was ok. What nobody was aware of was that Druella had heard everything.

The Ball finished and Lucius and Narcissa were using their wands to pack away things before Druella walked over to them.

“Have you two slept with anyone other than each other?” she asked and Narcissa, luckily, had her back turned to her mother as the plate had slipped slightly in her hands.

“What are you talking about Druella? Narcissa and I have never slept with anyone other than each other,” Lucius said, able to react first to what his mother-in-law had said.

“Narcissa…?” Druella said, clearly not believing what her son-in-law was saying.

“The only man I have slept with is Lucius mother. I know the rules and expectations,” Narcissa said as she turned around to face her mother, “Lucius is my husband and the only one who I love and would sleep with,” she said as she stood by her husband’s side. Druella raised an eyebrow and looked at the couple.

“So I didn’t hear my niece talking about Lucius making her scream more than he does with Lucius?” she asked, crossing her arms and watching the couple.

“No you did not,” Narcissa said before realising that her mother had heard everything that had been said between the four of them and her heart was thumping against her chest.

“So there is nothing going on that I need to put a stop to?” Druella asked, “you both better be telling the truth.”

“We are,” Lucius and Narcissa said at the same time before Druella scoffed, a sign she didn’t believe the before warning them that if she heard different there would be trouble before walking away and the couple knew they’d have to be more careful about arguments in the future.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! We've made it to level 12 of Jumanji! (I'll try not to use this next year...) Anyway we've made it to December and I'll save the soppiness for my midmonth update. I think we can all say it's been a rollercoaster of a ride though. Well here is the penultimate update of 2020. Oh yeah... my new fic has finally been posted so go and check out Love Strikes Twice.  
> Stay safe.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 11:**

Lucius and Narcissa were back in the safety of their room with the wards up, Draco safely tucked up in bed and asleep after a rather long evening for a 6-year-old. Lucius watched as his wife took her jewelry off and laid it on her dressing table. He could feel the tension in the room and it felt sexual as well as frustration from his wife.

He got ready for bed and watched her as she brushed her now freed golden waves carefully, getting the last stray hair grips out.

"Ouch!" Narcissa winced and Lucius hurried over to her before she looked at him in the mirror, "hair grip and it appears to be well tangled," she sighed before Lucius carefully began to pull the grip out of her hair.

"Your mother must have heard everything," Lucius said slowly working the grip out of her hair, "she must have seen us all go off and realised that something was going on."

"Well this whole situation could have been avoided if you hadn't gone and invited Eira behind my back. If you hadn't have done that then we wouldn't have needed to disappear or me to shout at you," Narcissa said, blue orbs looking at him in the mirror, "I'm sorry if I said anything that upset you at all but I was just so angry and disappointed in you for inviting her and that hurt Lucius. We're meant to be a team. I chose not to invite Eira because I feared something like this would happen and we both swore the last person who we wanted to find out was my mother. We both know that she won't stop until Eira and Severus are dead if she finds out we lied."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go behind your back but I needed to see her and this seemed the least suspicious way," Lucius said, "I should have explained this to you first of all but I thought I could talk to her and get her out before anyone noticed."

"She's a Rosier. Has my mother really not taught you anything?" Narcissa sighed as she felt Lucius kiss her bare shoulder, "she has to always try and get one over on people no matter who they are. However good your intentions were Lucius this doesn't change the fact that you went behind my back in the first place and invited her. That's what hurt the most."

Silence fell over the room and Lucius sighed before looking at her.

"I'm sorry OK It won't happen again," he said before she pushed him away.

"It shouldn't have happened at all Lucius!" Narcissa said, wand drawn and pointed at him, "you should never have invited her…!"

She wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as the door flew open and quickly closed before either Lucius or Narcissa realised that Priscilla had entered the room.

"Mother could you please knock next time. Cissa or I could have been naked in here," Lucius said horrified that his mother had walked in.

"Lucius I have seen you naked before and Cissa wouldn't walk around naked unless it was in the bathroom and you're carrying her to the bed," Priscilla said causing Lucius to gasp and Cissa blushed, "anyway we have bigger problems and you two need to keep your voice down."

"What is it mother?" Lucius asked as he sensed there was something bad happening.

"Druella is still here. Yes she said she was going home tonight but she says that she wants to find out what is going on," Priscilla said as she looked at them, "so please be careful. Yes she just invited herself to stay and I said she should have checked with you but Druella is…."

"Stubborn," Narcissa sighed as she looked at Priscilla, "I should have known this would all explode with Eira coming," she said before heading into the ensuite, leaving Lucius and his mother alone.

"You wanted to sleep with Eira didn't you as a goodbye thing so you can work on your marriage. I can read your mind Lucius," Priscilla said as she looked at her son and sighed, "can you not think with your mind for once? That really hurt her and you are meant to be putting her first."

"Mother I'm sorry. How was I to know Eira would announce herself like that?" Lucius asked, "if I'd have known she would come through the front way then I'd have told her to come the back way."

"Either way you need to think carefully and make sure that you watch what you say. Narcissa is a different breed of Black compared to her mother and she will not hesitate to take matters into her own hands and destroy Eira and Severus to maintain your image as the power couple," Priscilla said before saying her goodnights and that she would see to Draco in the morning. Lucius thanked her before watching his mother head back to her room that she was staying in that night.

The next morning arrived and Lucius was surprised to find Narcissa's head resting on his chest. He looked at the time and groaned softly when he realised that it was only just 7am. His eyes looked down as he saw Narcissa still asleep and he silently and carefully slipped out of the bed and dressed before heading down to the kitchens and began to get breakfast underway.

The elves weren't even working yet but that suited Lucius just fine as he was able to begin making breakfast for himself, Narcissa and Draco and their mothers before he could do something else wrong. He heard heels clicking against the floor and went to wish his mother a good morning before turning and seeing his wife stood there.

"My mother is still asleep so we really need to think about what we are going to say to her. She isn't going to let this slide Luc," Narcissa said as she walked over to him, "we do not need her finding out and her being here is not going to help with anything. You have slept with Eira and me with Severus all before we were married. If she finds out…"

"She has found out…" came a voice that sent shivers down Lucius and Narcissa's spines and the latter stumbled as Lucius pulled her behind him.

"So you two had slept with others… well well well," Druella smirked as she looked at the couple, "this changes everything."

"No it doesn't because it was just the once and hasn't happened since," Lucius said, "we had a moment of weakness at school, both of us but that was it and it was before we were even engaged so we have been faithful to each other."

"And I'm really going to believe that?" Druella asked as she smirked sensing Priscilla behind her, "I suppose you know everything Priscilla."

"Well they certainly cannot trust you with anything and if you hurt Eira or Severus then I will not hold back Druella Black, not after everything that you have done to Narcissa in the past," Priscilla said catching the Black matriarch out.

"Well our marriage and sex life are nothing to do with you mother so stay out of it," Narcissa said before going right up to her mother, "do not ruin my life or you will lose me as well," she warned before suddenly apparating away with only Lucius and Priscilla knowing where she'd gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Narcissa discuss what has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> 
> 
> So we have reached it... both the last update of the year and the last few days of what have been the craziest year I've ever known. If anyone had told me this time last year about how this year would have gone I'd have said "You're joking!" but it really has been such a crazy year. One lesson I have learnt this year is to be grateful for what I have and never taken it for granted ever again. Now onto the soppiness. Thank you all who have read my stories this year... whether you're new here this year and have boarded the LM fanship or whether you've been here a while; I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading my stories. I know sometimes they slow down and not much happens for a bit but the continued support keeps me going. I do look at my figures every now and again but it's ok if I don't have 10k a month. I write because I enjoy it and you all come and read my stories, hopefully enjoying them as well. 2021 will be better in some ways and not in others but we'll get through it by the power of words and stories. (and this became a LOT longer than I'd hoped it would be...) Anyway I'll pip down now so you can read. New Year's Day update are planned as normal but if I don't update I'l sure you know I'll update on the 2nd.  
> 
> 
> Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!  
> 
> 
> Lots and lots of love,  
> 
> 
> LM xxxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 12:**

The first thing Narcissa did was have a bath as the cottage sprang to life the moment she'd entered. She'd apparated to the Malfoy's cottage in the south of France overlooking the beach and she instantly felt safe there. She knew that she shouldn't have left like that but she would have ended up doing something to her mother that she would have regretted and that could have been serious.

Then she headed to the library and sat reading. She wondered when Lucius would come. She hoped that it wouldn't be too long but then she needed the break from him. Tears fell as she thought how much she'd been trying to work on their relationship only for Lucius to go and do that. It hurt her deeply but she soon shook all thoughts from her head and began to focus on herself until the time would come when Lucius would arrive.

A couple of days later and the alert bell twinkled and Narcissa sighed as she knew it was either Lucius or Priscilla as only anyone who held the Malfoy name could enter the cottage, much to her relief. She didn't move from her seat on the balcony, reading a book, but heard the footsteps approaching.

"I thought I should give you the time to calm down and I had to deal with things back at home," came Lucius' voice.

"Did you now?" Narcissa asked, "what did your mother do after I'd left?" she added, her eyes not leaving the book she was reading.

"Dismissed your mother before reading me the riot act about how I'd hurt you and that you were trying to put your feeling for Severus aside and all I was doing was thinking with my…"

"Well you were… are," Narcissa said, "the fact you even invited her to the ball said as much," she sighed finally putting her book down and looked at him before making room for him.

"Anyway yes… mother read me the riot act but we have bigger things to worry about," Lucius said as he sat down and looked at her, "your mother knows everything and doesn't want my mother to go after her so won't hurt them. If anything happens then my mother will instantly go after her so they are safe as long as my mother is alive."

Narcissa sighed as she looked at Lucius.

"That was the one thing I was trying to avoid," she said, "and now she knows. I hope you got owls out to them before you decided to come here."

"Of course I did. Eira's made a quick exit and Severus is at Hogwarts where he cannot be reached because Dumbledore knows as well," Lucius said, "look I'm sorry for what happened. I wanted to have one last moment with Eira before I focused on us and our marriage and Draco. That was meant to be goodbye for us. I know how much you have given up to keep up our image…"

"Lucius stop. You just admitted that you invited her to sleep with her one last time," Narcissa said, "I will not forgive you for that but I will forgive you for being honest with me and admitting what you'd wanted that night. You have no idea how much I have given up. I have not even thought about sleeping with Severus in weeks because I know that it's wrong and I should only be sleeping with you. I want to kiss him, but you know all of that because of Eira and the fact you feel it too."

Silence fell and soon the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the waves lapping against the sand and Lucius watched Narcissa. She appeared to be relaxed but he could also feel the emotional turmoil crashing and twisting inside his wife and he sighed softly. He did feel so bad about what he'd caused. His eyes drifted to the book that laid on the table. The fact that she hadn't picked it up again gave him the courage he needed to ask her what he needed to.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" he asked suddenly, clearly catching Narcissa unaware as there was a sudden stiffness in her body before she relaxed.

"W…why are you asking?" came her stuttered answer as she looked away from him to bite her lip.

"Well Severus and I were discussing it and we think that that could be a reason as to why you are so drawn to Severus and me to Eira," Lucius said, "we discussed it that afternoon you were at Helena's," he explained before falling silent.

Narcissa sighed as she thought about what Lucius had said. She didn't want to believe him but he may well have had a point. No matter how much she fought her feelings for the Hogwarts Potions Master she always found her thoughts going back to him. It could also explain why Lucius thought with his trousers more than his head. She didn't really want to believe that it could be true but a part of her thought that it might have been a perfectly good explanation to what was going on.

"And you two discussed this behind my back? Very nice of you," she said as she looked at Lucius, "also why are you only just mentioning this to me now?" she asked as she looked at him, "that was weeks ago and you're only just mentioning it to me now?"

"To be honest I should have told you sooner but with the Ball it slipped my mind until my mother said that maybe I should mention it to you whilst we spent time here," Lucius said as he took her hand in his. How her hands were always perfectly soft and manicured he'd never know, "we need to consider it because it would rather explain a lot and why we are drawn to them so much. If it is that then we cannot help it and will need to discuss it with my mother. She's looking into the soulmate connection thing to see if that could explain a lot of things so we will see but I think we should consider it."

Narcissa sighed as she looked at him. She didn't really want to go along with the idea but also knew that Lucius was right in some ways and she just squeezed his hand. The last thing she really wanted to do was agree to his theory. After all it was crazy… wasn't it?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priscilla goes to the cottage after Narcissa says she wishes to stay there for a few days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Ok have to ask... who said Jumanji instead of Happy New Year at midnight? Mine was a cross between the two but luckily I was on my own which meant nobody else heard it thankfully. I hope everyone has a better year than last year was and just make the most of whatever this year throws at us. I'm hoping to get some chapters written before I have surgery next week. It's only planned to be day surgery but yeah... hoping to get some done.  
> Stay safe!  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 13:**

Lucius and Narcissa had a couple of hours apart and Lucius had watched his wife walking along the beach wondering how he could love her but be so drawn to Eira at the same time. He hoped that his mother would be able to find some answers as he decided to have a go at cooking the food magically. He sighed as he thought about the mess that everyone was now n and hoped that Eira would keep her word and stay in France. The fact she was a Rosier meant that Druella could get to her if she wanted to but Eira could outrun Druella if she tried. She had places to hide.

His thoughts soon turned to dinner and then he tried his hardest to concentrate wishing that he'd thought about food before he'd gone after his wife.

Therefore it was a pleasant surprise to Narcissa when she walked back to the cottage and grabbed her wand, cleaning the sand off her feet and sniffed the air. She could smell the food and headed towards the kitchen to find dinner ready on the balcony overlooking the vineyard. She still couldn't understand why the Malfoy family had decided to place a vineyard here by the sea before leaving for England but she loved coming here and it gave her a sense of calm.

"I kept it warm," Lucius said, "I just hope that it's edible," Lucius said as he looked at her drawing her back from her thoughts causing her to chuckle.

"If not then I guess I'll have to come up with something," she said before taking her seat at the table and examining the meal before beginning to eat as the only sound that could soon be heard was cutlery tapping onto plates.

"I want to stay here for a few days. I need to get away from things. You can go backwards between here and the Ministry but I want to stay here. I need time," Narcissa said, "I just need time."

"We can do that Cissa," Lucius said, "I will have to the Ministry but I will be able to come back here afterwards after arriving back at the Manor."

"There is one thing I want though and that is your mother to bring Draco in the morning. I want our son here with us," Narcissa said and Lucius nodded in agreement before he said that he would get a message to his mother and get Draco there in the morning as he was no doubt settled in bed now. Narcissa nodded and agreed before she carried on eating quietly.

The next morning after breakfast and Priscilla arrived with Draco, who was happy to see his parents again. Lucius and Narcissa instantly fussed and scooped Draco into their arms before Narcissa went and hugged her mother-in-law.

"Whatever happens you won't lose me or Draco. Lucius and I have discussed everything and he will discuss things with you in time," Priscilla said softly before Narcissa whispered something to her.

"Can we go to the beach?" Draco asked as he looked at his parents and Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other before nodding.

"Yes," Narcissa said, "and Grandmother Priscilla can come too if she wants." Priscilla instantly nods as Lucius grabs the beach things and they headed to the beach.

Draco instantly giggled and headed towards the water and Narcissa rushed up to him to take his shoes off and then asked if he wanted to get changed so she could take him into the water a little. Of course the little boy nodded happily and then he stood still as Narcissa got him changed before Narcissa stripped down to her sky blue swimming costume and then headed a little way into the water with Draco and began to play with him and some of the beach toys she'd grabbed.

Lucius sighed as he watched his wife and son in the water and then accepted the drink his mother held out to him.

"You're thinking Lucius and I am glad that Cissa is far enough away that she can't hear them because you really do need to think about what you are thinking about my boy," Priscilla said as she watched her son before turning to watch her daughter-in-law and grandson.

"How can I do this to her?" Lucius sighed, "I love her. She's the mother of my son and heir and given up all dreams with Severus and yet here I am… I was planning to spend one more night with Eira at the Ball and then work on my marriage."

Priscilla's eyes widened as she looked at her son and would have slapped him, save for the fact that Draco was still close enough by to hear it. Narcissa as well may well hear it and the last thing she wanted to do was cause trouble.

"Please tell me you aren't serious Lucius. You were going to use the Ball as an opportunity to sleep with Eira one last time and then put that issue to bed?" she asked her son, hoping that he hadn't said what she thought he had.

"That is correct mother. I needed one last night with her… to say goodbye and that I need to focus on my marriage. I don't love Cissa as I should and I hate saying that, especially as she's already given up so much to be with me and maintain what her mother wants, even if it's hurting her," Lucius said before receiving an overdue slap from his mother.

"How many times have I told you? How many Lucius? Look at her. Look at your wife out there…" Priscilla said pointing to Cissa, who now had arm bands on Draco and was helping him swim in the water, "that is your wife Lucius, not Eira. That is the mother of your son… your heir. She suffered so much so you would get an heir, now please will you just focus on your wife and son and not on Eira. Eira and Severus are safe but you and Cissa need to figure out how you are going to deal with Druella. Now she knows everything you two are going to have to discuss this whilst you are here. Now once Draco is asleep I will be having words with both of you," she said before heading over to Draco and Cissa leaving Lucius wondering what was going to happen that night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius, Narcissa and Priscilla discuss things and the elder witch brings up the subject of soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! I'm doing ok after the wisdom tooth extraction but haven't been able to write. I'm starting to feel more myself again and am excited to start writing some of my upcoming chapters so I really can't wait to start plotting and writing again over the next few weeks. I have some ideas... just not quite connected the dots as I've thrown in a couple of odd things that weren't in my planning. So off I go to figure this all out!  
> Stay safe!  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 14:**

As soon as Draco was in bed that night the atmosphere changed. Priscilla was clearly biding her time before she spoke to her son and daughter-in-law about recent events. The advantage of being at the cottage was nobody could hear them… in other words Druella could not hear what was being said.

Lucius and Narcissa were sat with their legs were gently swaying in the pool as they sat quietly, waiting for when Priscilla would come and talk to them. The three of them knew that this conversation was going to be had but no idea when it would.

"She's really going to get angry with us, isn't she?" Narcissa sighed, her head on Lucius' shoulder, "we've made such a mess of everything haven't we?"

"Cissa you have not made a mess of this at all. If anyone has then it's me because I was the one who invited Eira and wanted to sleep with her," Lucius said as he looked at her, "you have given up everything with Severus and there I was planning on sleeping with her one last time."

"Yes. I gave up everything and this is how you repay me… was that what the ball was about? You wanted me to organise it so you could sleep with Eira?" Narcissa asked.

"No! Not at all. You needed something to do and it had been a while since we had hosted a ball. We were losing our status," Lucius said before hearing a voice. He turned around and looked at his mother. She was now sat at the poolside table with a bottle of wine and three glasses. He knew what that meant and he and Narcissa went and joined her.

"I trust Draco is properly asleep," Narcissa said, "he was rather adamant that you put him to bed."

"Yes, Draco is fast asleep, or I would not be here, now would I? And certainly not with wine," Priscilla said and the other two felt like they were being scalded by the older witch.

"Yes I am disappointed in you both for all of this, more you Lucius, but I want to know what you two think to soulmates," Priscilla said causing Lucius to nearly drop his glass of wine and Narcissa to choke on the sip she'd just had.

"Well that says to me that you tow have also had a discussion on the matter as well," Priscilla said, ignoring the reactions.

"Well Severus and I had discussed it before the Ball," Lucius said, "I went to talk to him about Cissa and Eira. When I got back, I mentioned it to Cissa."

"He did and I didn't take it seriously. I mean it is simply not possible. They just don't exist…" Narcissa said before watching as Priscilla shook her head.

"I have been doing some research into soulmates because of the situation and they do exist," Priscilla said, "there is such a thing as soulmates and it's why Lucius cannot get Eira out of his head and you're hurting Cissa with not being able to be with Severus. They do exist. They're extremely rare but they do exist… however no case where the married couple are not soulmates to begin with."

Narcissa sighed as she sipped her wine and she looked out over the sea. She had not wanted it to be true and yet here they were. Soulmates did exist and hers was Severus. She was unaware of the stray tear that leaked from her eyes and she sighed once more before feeling a hand on hers.

"This is why we can't connect properly isn't it?" she asked, "why it took so long for us to have Draco…?"

"Yes. Because you do not connect properly in the way that normal couple do. Everything is harder for you two and that included when it came to having children," Priscilla said, "based on that we're lucky that Eira didn't become pregnant."

"Don't even speak about that," Lucius hissed, seeing that Narcissa was clearly distressed, "I would never bring that shame on the House of Malfoy or Cissa. We may not work properly but I would never do that to her. Ever."

"And yet at the Ball you thought about sex with Eira instead of playing the host with your wife," Priscilla said, "I know neither of you can help this but overall Narcissa has been the more sensible and cautious about it all," she said, "especially when it came to naming Draco's godfather."

"Is there anything we can do about this situation?" Narcissa asked, "like is there anything that can make this easier at all?"

Priscilla shook her head as she took a sip of wine,

"No. This is something that magic cannot help with. All you two can do is make sure that you, well more you Lucius since your connection to Eira is stronger, is to stay away from the person you're bonded with," Priscilla said, "Lucius' connection to Eira is far stronger than Cissa's is to Severus and that's because she's spent years trying to fight it and is winning because of that. Meanwhile you, my boy, have not been doing that and have been feeding the connection every time you decided to sleep with Eira. That was the wrong thing to do."

"And now Druella knows as well…" Lucius sighed, "Cissa was right and I shouldn't have gone behind her back and invited Eira. That's what has made this all far worse."

"You couldn't help that Luc and I can see that now but my mother knowing now puts pressure on us because we cannot afford to mess up," Narcissa said as she looked at him, "we had breathing space but now she knows she will be watching our every move. All this has done is made the situation worse and honestly, I really did not need that. I know you cannot help it at all because I understand it now, but my mother would not. She will still seek to destroy Eira and Severus and that will destroy us both and then what happens to our son?"

Lucius fell into a silence. The words from his wife really hit home. Yes, he could not help it but now he could understand why her connection to Eira was stronger. Narcissa had been working on supressing her feeling to protect the family whereas he had been feeding it… not what he needed to be doing.

"I'm sorry for what I have done," he finally said.

"You better be," Narcissa said, "because if anything happens to Severus, I will be so mad at you. You must try now."

"I will do whatever I can to make this better Cissa. I promise I will," Lucius said, as he really did mean it this time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius, Narcissa and Priscilla talk before Narcissa and Draco then go and spend some time at the beach before heading to a nearby town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to February everyone! I am so glad to get January behind us. It always seems to drag after the business of December. This month I plan to get back on track with some things and that will be a relief. My January kinda got lost with the wisdom tooth extraction but I'm fully better now and hope to be writing lots this month.  
> Stay safe.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 15:**

"As far as I am concerned my main worry is the fact that Druella knows," Priscilla said, "I do not trust her as far as I could hex her. You two will have to be careful now. Severus is at Hogwarts and Eira has effectively gone into hiding but that really doesn't help either of you two because she will indeed be watching you two closely and this has now drawn Abraxas and myself in…"

"How has it?" Narcissa asked, a confused expression on her face.

"Because we now have to reign your mother in before she can start spreading this around," Priscilla said, "whilst she wouldn't want to tarnish your golden couple image she will want to wreck Severus' and I honestly wouldn't put it passed her to try and bring Eira down. I need to make sure Eira stays hidden until all this dies down."

"What are you two going to do to my mother?" Narcissa asked.

"You have got to be kidding me Cissa," Lucius said, "she's evil…"

"She is still my mother Lucius and no matter what she says or does nothing is going to change that," Narcissa said before she felt her mother-in-law's hand on her own.

"Your mother will not get hurt Cissa but she will get a decent scare, enough to make her keep quiet about all of this," Priscilla said, "she won't want to ruin your image but that doesn't mean she won't try something," she said and squeezed her daughter-in-law's hand.

Silence fell on the room and the three sipped on their wine and watched the sun go down and the stars come out. The three held a comfortable silence until the second bottle of wine had been drunk when Priscilla excused herself and said she'd hold the fort at the Manor. Lucius and Narcissa thanked her before she headed off back to the Manor.

The next morning and during breakfast Draco said he wanted to go back to the beach and maybe this time his Daddy (he hadn't been told to call them mother and father yet) could play as well. Lucius did feel guilty at not having played with his son the previous day so instantly agreed and then near enough ran all the way to the beach and giggled as he walked on the sand.

Narcissa soon had Draco changed and sat on the blanket as she watched Draco and Lucius in the water. Draco's little face was alight with delight as Lucius continued to teach him how to swim. She grabbed her camera and took some photos. Everything felt normal. They appeared to be a normal family with no problems, no hidden turmoil and Narcissa wanted to capture that as much as she could because it probably wouldn't last after they got home. There was a storm awaiting them.

Lucius should have known that it was too good to be true that he would be left alone to be with his wife and son. He sighed as a letter suddenly appeared in thin air, no doubt sent by his mother after it had arrived at the Manor and he looked at Narcissa and she knew he couldn't get out of anything to do with the Ministry of Magic. He apologised a thousand times over to Narcissa and then Draco before waving his wand and changing into proper clothes before he headed back to reality.

"Would you like to go and see a magical town my little dragon?" Narcissa asked as she scooped Draco into a towel.

"Yes please mummy!" the little boy said, "can I get a new toy?"

"We will see what they have but you may have something new," she replied before heading back to the cottage to give Draco a quick bath before dressing him and the two headed off to see what the nearest town had to offer.

Draco's eyes widened as they went through the barrier and then the Wizarding town came into view.

"Do not let go of my hand Draco. Daddy will not be happy if you run away from mummy now would he?" Narcissa asked as she felt Draco tugging her arm.

"No mummy," Draco said before Narcissa chuckled and began to walk around with Draco. She relaxed; nobody knew who they were and she could wander around and blend in with Draco. That was all she wanted… to be able to wander around freely without feeling like they were being watched.

"Would you like a nice cake?" Narcissa asked as she spotted the patisserie that Lucius had told her about. She just chuckled as Draco said yes. She knew he would but wanted to ask anyway. Of course Draco had inherited her sweet tooth. It was a killer for her and the figure she had to maintain. She hated it but she was on holiday and wasn't bothered.

She settled Draco in a chair and selected their pastries and an apple juice for Draco and a coffee for her. She had wanted tea but, considering they were in France, she missed her French coffee.

"After this we shall see about a new book and toy for you," Narcissa said as she watched Draco eating his cake happily. She had known exactly what her son wanted as he always asked for the same when they'd been in France. Helena Greengrass had invited the family to the home of her family when the families had been in France, thus a friendship had begun to form between the Greengrass daughters, Astoria and Daphne, and Draco.

Narcissa chuckled as she had to clean Draco after he'd finished his cake before the two headed off to the bookshop first. Narcissa wanted a couple of new books whilst they were at the cottage and Draco had been promised a new book.

Once in the bookshop Narcissa led Draco over to the childrens' books and allowed him a decent amount of time to choose a book for himself. She could trust him to pick one that he would enjoy a lot. Once Draco had a book she led him over to where the books were that interested her and she kept Draco close to her as she selected a book for herself.

Meanwhile Lucius arrived back at the cottage and panic filled him as he saw that his wife and son were gone and there was no note from Narcissa. All he could do was wait for them to return.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Narcissa talk about things before Narcissa agrees to stay at the cottage unless Lucius is with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Well it appears that the whole northern hemisphere is freezing and the days are slowly getting longer. I think we can say the long dark of winter is finally beginning to make an exit. Hopefully Spring brings with it happier and brighter times that we will all enjoy. I can safely say that I am writing again which is great. I should just warn that I may be changing my name on here between this update and the next one. So just in case I do I wanted to give a warning.  
> Stay safe and warm.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 16:**

"Luc… it was a spilt second decision I made to stop our son from getting irritable and causing mischief," Narcissa said as Lucius looked sternly at her. Draco was asleep and Lucius had barely spoken a word to his wife after she'd returned home with their son and some shopping bags, "honestly I thought we'd be back before you arrived back. You were at the Ministry of Magic after all. Leaving a note never crossed my mind. Honestly Lucius I don't get what the big issue is here."

"The fact that you never left a note or even got a message to me Cissa. Anything could have happened to you and Draco and I wouldn't have known where you were," Lucius said as looked at her, "you just do not get it Narcissa," he sighed before heading into the kitchen to get himself a whiskey and he poured her a glass of white wine without asking her.

He went and sat on the balcony and she silently followed and sat down beside him. She took the glass in her hand and he watched her. He'd let the alcohol begin to flow through her before he'd say what he was going to say next. He knew the ways of his wife and she was always calmer after there was alcohol in her. Eyes watched her before he sighed and looked.

"We Malfoys may be based in England now but we still hold a lot of power here and I just don't want anything happening to you or Draco here. Our relationship may be complicated but I still love you and our son," Lucius said, "if anything happened to either of you then I would never forgive myself."

"OK. I get the message. Stay at the vineyard unless you are with us," Narcissa said as she rose from her chair. Lucius wondered where she was going before seeing her walk barefoot down the sandy path leading towards the beach. He studied her closely and reminded himself why he loved her so much before going to check on Draco to make sure the 6-year-old was still fast asleep.

Narcissa walked down to the sea and shuddered slightly as her toes adjusted to the coolness of the water. She sighed as she walked along the sand and her thoughts began to drift to Severus. She bit her lip as thoughts entered her mind…. Thoughts that she shouldn't have been having about her soulmate. She now understood why she felt that way about her son's godfather but she couldn't help it and, after Priscilla's discovery, she now knew that is was something that couldn't be helped. She was soulmates with Severus and Lucius was with Eira. That was why they couldn't connect deeply. Yes they did connect but not in the way that she felt she did with Severus. Had they even made love? Of course they had back in the Hogwarts days and Narcissa's memories began to flood her in that moment.

Lucius sighed as he thought about Narcissa and the night they'd created Draco. It had been a struggle and he couldn't help but wonder if his soulmate connection had anything to do with Narcissa struggling during her pregnancies. Draco was rather a miracle baby and he knew she wanted a daughter but it just wasn't worth the risk that it could entail. As much as he wished it there were three people in the marriage and if anything happened to Narcissa then Severus would be affected as well as himself and Draco.

Lucius left his son's room and headed to the small, but generously sized study. He began to look over the accounts of the vineyard, pleased to see that the wine that nodded to Narcissa was now the leading wine being produced. He sighed as he looked at a photo of his mother, wife and son on a sunny day in the vineyard from the last time the whole family had been together. He loved the fact that his mother and Narcissa had such a close relationship as it gave him some comfort, especially when he'd been off doing work for Voldemort during the war.

He'd just finished sorting out the accounts, Narcissa had brought them up to date just about, he sighed before going to the balcony and his eyes searched for his wife in the moonlight. He finally spotted her just sat in the sand. He ordered the elf there to alert him if his mother arrived or Draco woke up before he removed his robes so he was in a shirt and trousers. He then headed down to the beach and sat down next to her.

"Draco…?" Narcissa asked and Lucius could see the thoughts leaving his wife.

"Poppy is watching him. I know you don't trust any other elf with our son," Lucius asked.

"Do you wish he was her's? Do you wish that you'd got this life with her?" Narcissa asked before she could stop herself.

"What? No! How could you even suggest such a thing? Is this because of the soulmate connection? Oh my rose!" Lucius said before feeling her lean against him, "you are my wife, not her and I am so happy that you are the mother to my son. The connection I have with Eira changes nothing about our relationship."

"Sorry I just…This whole thing is a mess and instead of facing my mother we ran and hid," Narcissa sighed, "she will be furious when she realises that it's all true."

"There's nothing she can do and there is nothing that we can do other than live with it. I need to focus on you and Draco," Lucius said, "I know you think of him and I do Eira but, somehow, we'll muddle through this and be ok in the end. Trust me for once Cissa…"

"Luc… I've always trusted you. I just sometimes can't see how it's possible to keep this charade up," Narcissa said, "how can we?"

"Because it will be kept behind closed doors. Our public image that our mothers have worked so hard on building won't be affected," Lucius said, "in some ways we're stuck between the power struggles of our mothers but we'll weather the battle. I'm also sorry for going off at you about taking Draco out alone but there are some things you don't understand."

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked as she looked at him.

"Well we Malfoys have a lot of power here still and that makes us dangerous… that can also make us targets for people, bad people especially after what one of my ancestors did in the past," Lucius said, "it really isn't safe for you to be alone with Draco in France without me. Please don't do it again. If anything happened to either of you I would never forgive myself."

"OK Luc I promise," Narcissa said before snuggling into him once more.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Narcissa speak about what happened and Narcissa knows that Lucius is hiding something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> First of all this is LucyMaxine... that username change happened and now it matches all my social media and it reflects how my life and who I am as a person has changed. My old one was a random pick when I had to come up with a name for here and it's certainly not who I am as a person now. I did give some advanced warning. I should be heading back to work this month so this will certainly be an interesting month.  
> Stay safe.  
> Lots of love,  
> LSH xx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 17:**

The two sat there in silence, just listening to the sounds of the gentle waves hitting the sand and it was a rare moment when the two were in sync with each other. Lucius wrapped an arm around her and smiled softly as he felt her rest her head on his shoulder; a happy sigh escaping her lips.

"Luc… why don't you want me and Draco leaving the vineyards without you?" Narcissa asked, "I came here to escape but it seems like I'm trapped here now as well. Not allowed to leave the vineyards or the beach area whilst you can go freely wherever you want," she said softly.

Lucius sighed; he'd hoped that she'd stopped pressing him on the issue but clearly she hadn't. He didn't want to tell her the reasons. That was something that he wanted to keep to himself and that was the way he wanted it to be. Last thing he wanted was to worry Narcissa even more than what she already was about things.

"Cissa just drop it please," Lucius said; a hint of warning in his voice, "I've already said that I do not wish to talk about it. So please just leave it," he said before rising to his feet, "I'm heading back to the cottage and will check on Draco. Then I am going to bed," he said and didn't even wait for her to respond before he headed up the path back to where their son laid asleep.

Narcissa sighed and waited a little longer, deciding that letting Lucius go to bed first would be the most sensible idea so she listened to the sound of the waves for a while and then headed back to the cottage. As soon as she was back she summoned her handheld mirror and pressed the button on it and it took a while but soon the face of her mother-in-law appeared.

"Has my mother been hounding you for answers?" she asked instantly.

"No. Abraxas has stopped her Floo access so she can't just keep coming demanding to know when you're coming back," Priscilla said, "I even said that I didn't know when you were coming back so I'm hoping that she'll stop trying to get into the Manor now."

"I'm sorry," Narcissa sighed, "I didn't realise that she would press you for information about where we were," she said, "maybe leaving suddenly like we did wasn't the best way of handling things but we shall face ethe music when we do get back… whenever that will be. Do you have any idea why Lucius would be so against me and Draco leaving the vineyards?" she asked, deciding that her mother-in-law might have some idea of her son's actions.

"That would be best coming from Lucius but know that whatever he says is to protect you and Draco from harm. You really need to talk to Lucius about all of this and he will tell you when he's ready," Priscilla said causing a sigh to exit her daughter-in-law's lips.

"I was afraid you'd say that. I had a feeling he could be trying to protect us from something," she said, "thank you for being honest on that one," she said.

"I don't know much more than what I have told you. It's not from my side of the family so the only ones who know are our men," Priscilla said, "whatever happens just let Lucius tell you when he's ready, don't force him. The situation is crazy enough as it is," she said and Narcissa nodded before yawning softly. The two said goodnight before Narcissa sat and pondered the elder's words before heading upstairs to the bedroom.

She headed into the bathroom and then got herself ready for bed and sighed before heading back out into the bedroom. She looked at Lucius' back as he appeared to be asleep but, as soon as she joined him in bed, she found a muscular arm wrapping around her.

"I thought you were asleep…" Narcissa spoke softly.

"Couldn't sleep without you in my arms. I never have and you know that Cissa," Lucius said as he kissed her shoulder before she turned her head and found herself looking into his eyes, "where were you?" he asked.

"I stayed on the beach for a few minutes and was then speaking to your mother," Narcissa said as she continued to look at Lucius.

"You asked her didn't you?" he asked, full well knowing that his wife couldn't leave things alone… even after she'd been told no. A nod of the head was all the confirmation Lucius needed to know what she'd been up to, "Cissa…" he sighed, "there are some things that I just do not feel ready to tell you and this is one of them. Before… around the time of my great-grandfather there was some trouble in France and well yes. That's basically why I don't want you to go outside the safety of the vineyards without me," he said, "that is all you're going to get because I'm not ready to tell you the whole story yet," he said.

Narcissa had been just sat listening to Lucius and she nodded softly.

"I'm sorry Luc. I just like to know the reason behind things… especially when our son is concerned. He's curious about things now and asks a lot of questions," she said softly before resting a hand on her husband's bare chest, "but I can understand that you don't want to tell me and I will respect that," she said before finding Lucius' hand on top of hers.

"I love you and want to keep you and Draco safe but I can't do that if I'm not here. Our relationship may not be the most conventional but if anything happened to you or Draco then I'd never forgive myself," Lucius said as he looked at her and lifted her head up to kiss her softly. Narcissa couldn't help but melt into his body and tangle her legs with his as she kissed him softly.

"When we get back home I'm going to work harder to resist Eira and become a better father and husband," Lucius said, "you and Draco are far more important than anything. I need to focus on you as you have been trying to do for the past six years… even longer. I need to know what it's like as well so that's what I shall do," he said before Narcissa kissed him again and he moved to hover over her, "you do believe me don't you?"

Narcissa reached up, cupping his jaw and nodded softly,

"Yes I believe you this time. There's something in your eyes that makes me believe you this time," she said before all was forgotten for a moment as his lips connected with hers.


End file.
